vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blutsbrüder
Blutsbrüder ist die zwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Während Stefan , im Salvatore-Keller eingeschlossen, mit sich, seiner Schuld, seinem Schmerz und nicht zuletzt seiner Sucht nach Menschenblut kämpft, erfährt Elena , von Stefan wie von Damon , wie sie 1864 zu Vampiren wurden und Damon rätselt, welchen Zweck das Gerät hat, dass Pearl ihm übergab... Handlung thumb|left|weeks agoEin Flashback führt zu dem Tag zurück, an dem Damon und Stefan erwachen. Emily Bennet hatte sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder zu einer kleinen Hütte am Steinbruch gebracht, sie hatten sie tot im Wald gefunden. Emily ist es auch, die Stefan sagt, dass er sich in der Verwandlung befindet, dass er Katherines Blut in seinem Körper hatte, als er starb, und von ihr manipuliert worden war, so dass Katherine wochenlang von ihm trinken konnte. Bei Damon hingegen wäre keine Manipulation notwendig gewesen, er hätte es selbst so gewollt. Den Ring, den Stefan an seiner Hand entdeckt hatte, hätte sie schon vor drei Wochen auf Katherines Geheiß angefertigt. Stefan ist immer noch im Salvatore-Keller, er verweigert das Essen und das Bluttrinken. Den Tageslichtring haben Damon und Elena Stefan abgenommen. Stefan erlebt im Entzugsdelirium Flashbacks in die Zeit, in der er und sein Bruder Damon zu Vampiren wurden: Man sieht wie die beiden Brüder Katherine aus einem Gefängniswagen befreien und dabei erschossen werden, was Katherine sieht. thumb|see you this night?Elena wohnt quasi im Salvatore-Haus, um in Stefans Nähe zu sein. Damon behauptet, er hätte Elena nur geholfen, Stefan wegzuschließen, damit dieser draußen keinen Unfug macht und nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkt, da der Gemeinderat nicht zuletzt durch die Anwesenheit von Elenas Onkel John Gilbert sensibel auf alle Vorfälle achtet, die in Richtung Vampire zeigen. Damon verläßt am Abend für eine Stunde das Haus, um sich mit Alaric zu treffen. Dieser hat über einen Freund, der Kriminalistik studiert, eine Verbindung zwischen John Gilbert und Isobel ausgemacht. Er hat eine Adresse eines Appartments in Grove Hill bekommen, wo er Isobel vermutet. Damon begleitet ihn dorthin. Als Damon zu seiner Verabredung mit Alaric aufbrechen will, gibt es einen kurzen Wortwechsel mit Elena, dass Damon keine Freunde habe. Anna ist unterdessen bei Jeremy, sie unterhalten sich über die Erfindung von Jonathan Gilbert, Jeremy weiß inzwischen, dass Annas Mutter Pearl sie Damon gegeben hat, wo doch Onkel John sie haben wollte. Doch Anna will nicht immer nur darüber reden und beginnt Jeremy zu verführen. thumb|left|stefan feedingElena geht zu Stefan in den Keller. Sie möchte ihn zum Reden bringen, was ihr auch gelingt: Stefan berichtet ihr von der Verwandlung. Ursprünglich wollte er diese nicht zu Ende bringen. Nach dem Schuss wieder aufgewacht, ging er zu seinem Vater Giuseppe Salvatore, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Dieser offenbart ihm, dass er derjenige war, der sie erschossen hat. Sie wären für ihn schon tot gewesen und er wäre froh, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr am Leben wäre, dass alles zu erleben. Sein Vater griff zu einem Holzstiel, zerbrach ihn und richtete ihn gegen Stefan. Doch wurde er von Stefans neuen Kräften überwältigt und stach sich selbst. Stefan eilte ihm zu Hilfe, zog den Holzstab heraus, ist aber von dem daran klebenden Blut wie gebannt und beginnt, es abzulecken. So bricht der Vampir in ihm durch - die Verwandlung war vollzogen. Elena bestärkt Stefan darin, ihr mehr davon zu erzählen. Sie lässt den bei ihm und die Tür des Verlieses offen, sie wäre oben. Als Damon von seiner Verabredung mit Alaric zurück kommt, sitzt Elena auf der Couch am Kamin. Auf ihre Frage, wie seine 'Erledigung' war, anwortet Damon "nutzlos", doch sei er wohl Zeuge einer "Existenzkrise" des Lehrers geworden. Dann versucht Elena ihm zu erklären, dass er seinen Anteil am jetzigen Zustand Stefans hat und der Schuld, die dieser fühlt. Es wäre nicht recht, ihn 145 Jahre lang dafür quälen, dass er an Katherines Festnahme Schuld sei. thumb|soulsearchingDas macht Damon wütend und fragt sie, ob sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat, die Geschichte mal bis zu Ende zu hören. Und er beginnt zu erzählen: Stefan war beeindruckt von der Veränderung, die sein Körper im Vollzug der Verwandlung zum Vampir erlebt. Er kommt zu Damon, der delierend auf den Tod wartet, um ihm davon zu berichten und ihn zu übereden, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er bringt ihm eine junge Frau, um an ihr zu trinken. Als Damon sich weigert, weil es kein Leben wäre ohne Katherine, beißt Stefan sie an. Die fließenden Blutstropfen jedoch verführen Damon und auch er vollzieht die Verwandlung zum Vampir, indem er Menschenblut trinkt. Als Elena nach einem weiteren Wortgefecht mit Damon, der immer noch so tut, als würde Stefans Leid ihn nicht kümmern, in den Keller geht, um nach Stefan zu sehen, ist dieser verschwunden. Seinen Tageslichtring hatte er zurückgelassen. Stefan war zu jenem Steinbruch gegangen, an dem ihm damals Damon versprach, ihm die nunmehr gegebene Ewigkeit zum Elend machen. Hier sucht ihn nicht nur die Erinnerung an jenen Moment heim, sondern auch, dass Emily Bennet, Katherines Zofe, plötzlich da war und ihm prophezeite, dass er auch im Tode ein reines Herz haben werde - und das wäre sein Fluch. thumb|left|stefan returns to the place of turningDann findet Elena ihn, den Tageslichtring in der Hand, am Ufer des Steinbruchsees. Stefan erklärt, warum er nicht mehr leben will, er fühlt sich für alle, die in der Vergangenheit gelitten haben verantwortlich, er fühle einen tiefen Schmerz, den er nicht mehr aushalte. Elena macht ihm am Beispiel des Todes ihrer Eltern klar, dass jede Aktivität Folgen verursacht, mit denen man zurechtkommen muss: Sie hatte an jenem Abend auf einen Familienabend verzichtet, um auf eine Party zu gehen. Von dort mussten ihre Eltern sie später abholen und rasten auf der Rückfahrt über die Brücke ins Wasser. Doch am Ende wäre es seine Entscheidung, weiter zu kämpfen oder aufzugeben. Stefan entscheidet sich, er streift den Ring über und folgt Elena zurück ins Haus. Hier finden sie Damon am Kamin sitzend. Elena lässt die beiden allein. Damon wirft Stefan vor, er hätte nicht das Recht, seine Schuld zu fühlen und gibt damit zu, dass er Schuld fühlt - sofern er das möchte. Der Dialog endet, indem Damon Stefan offenbart, dass er nicht sauer ist, dass Stefan ihn dazu überredet hat, die Verwandlung zu vollenden, sondern dass Katherine auch ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat. Damon meint, dass nur er hätte verwandelt werden sollen - nur er. Trivia *Antagonist: John Gilbert . *Diese Folge hat über 3.39 Millionen Zuschauer in den USA. *Das ist die Dritte Flashback Folge. *Es wurde gezeigt das Stefan der Grund das Damon verwandelt wurde. (Stefan hat Damon Blut gegeben.) Gestorben: *Henry - getötet von Alaric Saltzman . *Pearl - getötet von John Gilbert . *Harper - getötet von John Gilbert . *Giuseppe Salvatore - getötet von Stefan in 1864 . (Flashback. ) Fakten: *Match.com, ein Online Dating Website. *Little Boy Lost, ein 1953 Film in den Hauptrollen spielen Bing Crosby. *Bamby *Buffy im Bann der Dämonen. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman Nebendarsteller * James Remar als Giuseppe Salvatore * Mia Kirshner als Isobel * Malese Jow als Anna * Kelly Hu als Pearl * David Anders als John Gilbert * Bianca Lawson als Emily Bennett * Sterling Sulieman als Harper * Evan Gamble als Henry * Joe Knezevich als Johnathan Gilbert Soundtrack Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1